Forever
by KDS99
Summary: It is down to them: the Doctor and the Bad Wolf. One can't let go while the other must step up to end it all. Between the sobs and cries of pain, the Doctor must say his final goodbye to someone who he never thought he'd fall in love with and lose like this. It's just the two of them together...forever. *Tears were shed while writing*


The gold swirls of light, coming from behind the woman, filled the room. It was beautiful yet horrifying and so full of anger. The man's eyes poured like rivers. He was scared but not for himself; for the woman. The woman looked at the man with her eyes full of tears as well. Only she was not scared. She was confused, angry, and sad; so full of mixed emotions. Neither one knew exactly what they should be feeling at this moment. All they knew was that it was down them: The Doctor and the Bad Wolf.

"Please, just let go. You can do it. You created yourself all those years ago to help me. Now help yourself and let go. I can't take it away this time. It wouldn't work. Just listen to me, please," the Doctor pleaded.

"How can I let go? I can control everything. I can bring back everyone you've ever loved, lost, and cared for. Then we can all be together, happy and with you, our Doctor," the Bad Wolf said. Inside her, Rose was trying to overpower it. She tried everything, but the power of the Time Vortex was too strong. The Bad Wolf was taking over Rose's body.

"Rose, please…just-"

"I'm not Rose! I am the Bad Wolf. Rose is in here," she said pointing to the top of her head, "not out here."

"No she isn't. She's in here," the Doctor replied pointing to her heart. "She's in there trying to escape. Please, just let go so she can be free."

"You said you loved me. I know you did. I heard it. I thought after that you'd be willing to do anything for us to be together with our friends. We could all be happy together," the Bad Wolf cried. She looked at the Doctor and said, "Don't you love me?"

"I love Rose, not you. But I never said it. The meta-crisis Doctor, a clone of me, said it," he replied. "Just let go and we can just walk away unharmed."

"But he is you, and you are him. You said it yourselves." The Bad Wolf hunched over in pain. "What's happening? My head….it's pounding. It hurts!"

"You're still physically human. Your body can't handle it. Just let go or…." The Doctor said. "I'll have to end it all."

"You wouldn't."

"But I would. I won't allow Rose to go out in this much pain and agony. I'd make sure she'd go out peacefully in my arms with a kind face being the last thing she ever sees," the Doctor yelled. "But I won't have to if you just let go! LET HER GO!"

"I can't. It's too powerful," she said through her tears of sorrow and despair. "Help…me…" she whispered. "Please?"

The Doctor shed a tear as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the TARDIS. He twisted it open. The Doctor looked up and saw the Bad Wolf sob. They both knew that if it didn't end here…well, they just didn't want to think of the results. Rose, still trapped inside, cried silently. She knew as well what was happening. The Doctor just wanted her to feel as little pain as all, but it was physical pain he was saving her from. The mental pain, however, would be worse than the physical.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I won't forget you. I never will, not for a second," the Doctor said.

"I-I love you," the Bad Wolf said. "Say something to her. Doctor, tell Rose something….please."

"Rose Tyler, I love….I love you." The Doctor clicked the sonic. The Time Vortex faded back into the TARDIS as the Bad Wolf fell. As the heart of the TARDIS in her eyes faded, Rose gained her body back.

"Doctor?" she cried. The Doctor ran over to where her body laid. He took her into his arms and held her hand. They didn't say anything. There were only seconds left. The Doctor, sobbing at the sight of Rose dying, couldn't find words to say. Rose, on the other hand, shed only a single tear. Finding the words to speak, the Doctor leaned down and whispered something into her ear. Rose looked at the Doctor with confusion.

"That was my name. I thought you should know before you go, Rose Tyler: Defender of the Earth," the Doctor said.

"I love you." Rose smiled a bit before the life that was still there with her peacefully left her body. The Doctor clutched her, never wanting to let go of what was left of a girl who he never meant to fall for. Even though he knew she would never hear these words, the Doctor said one more thing as his final goodbye to the shop girl from London looking for an adventure.

"You and me: forever."


End file.
